


aon duine eile

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Forgiveness, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Maiteachas.
Kudos: 1
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	aon duine eile

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No One Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419802) by [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover). 



Is í an íomhá díobh cumha an duine eile:

ní thógann sé ach tríocha bliain a thuiscint nach féidir le duine ar bith eile é a líonadh, nó é a fortaigh.


End file.
